Love is Silent L Lawliet finds love Maybe?
by XxMisa-Amane.Xx
Summary: A new girl named Lilia joins L's team. Seeing a glimps of the future, Lilia Learns something very startling about her, that she never knew. Realtionships & Trust Brew While Suspition and paranoia increases. Just what might happen at the end of it all?
1. A Glimps of the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or its character's, I just write crazy fan stories!

Also Note: Lilia is not a Death Note character. I made her up.

_Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap. _

**She heard the rain beat steadily on the Headquarter Windows. Lilia decided too dedicate her time into catching Kira, and helping into the Kira case. Her brother was a cop, well respected, who was also killed by Kira.**

"_Nothing can bring him back."_** She thought.**

**The warmth of his smile, the joy of his laugh…something she would never hear or see again, thanks too Kira. Sitting on the couch with her knees drawn too her chest, Lilia's eyes were glued too the surveillance videos being played on the multiple mini TV's. Tears formed as she witnessed her brother's death repeatedly. Hearing Mr. Yagami's voice, she looked up.**

"_Are you sure if this is what you truly want, your life will be in danger?"_

**Lilia never really cared if her life was on the line, she was more concerned about avenging her brother's death. With fist clenched, she spoke.**

"_Yes Mr. Yagami, I want to help catch Kira as much as you do!"_

**Mr. Yagami nodded his head, but Lilia knew he didn't want her too risk her life, after all…this is a dangerous game. Sadden by the constant replays of the Surveillance tapes, Lilia reached inside her black purse, and pulled out a chocolate candy bar. She had been craving sweets since this morning. Lilia was about too take a bite, when she noticed L staring at her. His dark eyes then stared at the chocolate bar she was about too eat. With a doubtful look and a drowned out low voice, L asked her a question.**

"_Are you going to eat that?"_

**A laugh came from behind the couch. Matsuda, who had been standing there, let out a chuckle.**

"_Well if she was about too take a bite, I assume so!"_

"_Matsuda!" _**Mr. Yagami sternly said.**

**Casting his eyes too the floor, Matsuda sat down on the other couch. Lilia let out a chuckle, a smile formed in the corner of her lips.**

"_Yes, but I guess I can share!"_

**She broke off a piece and handed it too L. He slowly took it, and then went back too observing the tapes. **_**He's so cute, the way he sit's on his feet and has his knees drawn up, the way he walks and stands, his personality was just cute, Lilia thought.**_

"_Humph, and he didn't even say Thank – You."_

**Lilia looked at Light, he was standing there by Matsuda. **

"_That's ok; I know how much he likes sweets!"_

**--XXooXXooXXooXXooXXooXXooXXooXXoooXXXoooXXXooXXXoooXXooo--**

"_Just one more minute, then I can visit my Light!"_

**Misa had just finished a photo shoot. Exhausted and worn out, Misa, headed for the headquarters. Getting excited by the minute, Misa swung open the door. **

"_Konnichiwa Light!"_

**Grabbing Light Yagami's arm, Misa started too pull him towards the door.**

"_Come on Light; let's spend some time together, I heard Sako is selling free Sushi!"_

**Spotting Lilia, Misa stopped. Unsure of what other girl was doing here, she looked at Lilia with a suspicious look.**

"_Who are you; you're not trying to steal my Light, are you?"_

**Shocked by the question, Lilia laughed.**

"_Im Lilia and no I am not interested."_

**Misa let out a smile. An irritated look flashed across Light's face.**

"_Good, Light is my boyfriend, now lets go!"_

**Misa drugged Light out the door then shut it. Lilia, bewildered by that question, shrugged her shoulders.**

**X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--**

**L, not being bothered by the drama, turned off the TV's. Ever since Lilia had joined the force, L had begun too feel something he had never felt before, Love.**

**The quirky feeling you get in your stomach, when you have interest in someone. **_**What is love? L wondered. **_**This girl had an appetite for sweets just like he did, did puzzles just like he did, was an Orphan, only had her bother too care for her…L couldn't relate too the brother part, but he knew how it felt too be an orphan. Never once did he think, someone could have the same Interests. Grabbing an Ice Cream cone, L began too ponder thoughts in his mind. **_**Could she really like me? What if I – no, I am too crazy too believe I could ask her. **_**Deciding too attempt, L stood up.**** Hunched over a little, L turned too her.**

"_Do you want t-to take a walk?"_

**Lilia smiled at L's request.**

"_Sure, only if you share your gummy worms!"_

**L's eyes went wide. **_**Share… He thought. **_**A smile formed on L's lips.**

"_As long as you don't eat them all..."_

**Lilia laughed, and then stood up. Matsuda chuckled.**

"_Have fun you two!"_

**Lilia shot Matsuda an evil look, Matsuda winked. Walking out the door, they both went for a stroll in Tokyo. The air was cold, and rain was drizzling slowly. **

"_So mysterious L, you have a liking in doing puzzles and figuring things out too?"_

**Such a question sparked L's Interest.**

"_Yes, do you, Lilia – Chan?"_

**Lilia hesitated.**

"_Very much, since my brother…since my brother died…I ran out of things too do."_

**They both stopped underneath a Cherry Blossom tree. The pedals fell silent as they both looked at each other. L took out some gummy worms from his pocket, and handed them too Lilia. Lilia took them and smiled. L then took out some from himself. The rain finally stopped, the sun peeking out from underneath the white clouds, shone its warm rays. **

**--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X-**

**Quick Question: Do you think this could be a start of a good life for L? (In my fan fiction story…because we know that L dies in the anime and Movie. . '( ) but your opinions matter! . I hope you guys liked it!**


	2. Physic Surprise

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Death Note Or Its Characters!

Also Note: I do own Ayokomi & Ayumi! [It is A Sequel like thing to my Other Story **"Love is Silent L Lawliet Finds Love Maybe."** I though I could Make it better lol. If Not, at lest My Second Attempt was worth it! =D

**Lilia, knowing that she had dozed off, woke up in embarrassment. Looking around the head quarters, Lilia saw that everyone had fallen asleep too, but there was just one person missing.**

"_Who could have…?" _**Lilia thought.**

**Then She Knew, L…the Mysterious boy who was just like her. **_I guess this was all just some crazy dream…but it felt so real, so alive, and now he is gone._** Lilia looked around again, and still no L. **_However, we went for a walk, shared some gummy bears underneath a cherry tree, we never came back to the head Quarters yet…how is it that I am here, and L is gone and…_**Lilia thought. **

**Matsuda, just waking up, saw Lilia with a confused look on her face. This made him smile; he had a crush on Lilia ever since she arrived 2 weeks ago. Yawning as he slowly got to his feet; Matsuda walked over to the couch and sat next to Lilia. **

"_You have a confused look on your face, Lilia- Chan; I just wanted to know if you're alright." _

**Lilia sat up and looked at Matsuda with a warm smile.**

"_Yes, but I'm slightly confused. Last thing I knew is that L and I left the Head Quarters to talk a walk, and we had shared some gummy bears underneath a cherry tree…but then I find myself asleep on the couch like it was just some dream, and that L never Existed…" _

**Matsuda let out a laugh and now had a confused look on his face.**

"_L Does Exists, but no one knows what he looks like, he only speaks through a Lap Top."_

**Lilia, puzzled by this…was completely lost. **

"_But I saw him, I'm not trying to sound crazy but I did!"_

**Matsuda Sighed. **

"_You just had a dream, you fell asleep 5 hours ago, and you never left! Mr. Yagami and some of us are going to go meet L for the first time, maybe he will let you come with."_

**Lilia Felt like a fool, but something just did not feel right. She could have swore it wasn't a dream…**_All I remember is Watching the surveillance tapes of my brothers death with L, a talk with Mr. Yagami, then Misa And Light Were Here, then they left…then That's is When L And I took a walk._** Lilia thought. **_No…Matsuda is right, Just A Dream._

**Matsuda Smiled.**

"_Well if you claim you saw what L looked like in your dream... what exactly does he look like?"_

**Lilia Frowned. **

"_If I tell you, you are going to think I am crazy!"_

**After have said that, Lilia got up and walked over to the window. The sun shown bright and the breeze blew the curtains silently. The noise of cars and people chattering came from below, making city music. After her brother died, everything in her world turned upside down. Her Mother and father thought she was Crazy for seeing ghost and could warn people about things and prevent them from happening, but why not her brothers death? Does it only work for a child and not a teenager? Maybe that dream, it aloud her to see into the future, maybe what she dreamed, could happen weeks, or months from now.**

"_Well, He has pale complexion, his eyes are black and it looks like he hasn't had sleep in ages. He wears a white tee – shirt and blue pants, when he is not outside he is barefoot all the time. Also he continuously eats sweets all the time, and sits in a very funny position, His Hair is black and a bit spiky…Oh, and he likes to figure out puzzles."_

**Matsuda's eyes got wide, but then again he reminded himself that it was just a dream she had, no she is not crazy…but it is not 100% accurate, L could look very different. Seeing Mr. Yagami's reflection in the window, Lilia quickly turned around. **

"_Mr. Yagami, just how long have you been hearing…this…conversation…?"_

**Mr. Yagami Smiled.**

"_Why don't you get freshened up before we go meet this L, while I talk to Lilia Alone for a minute, and I have heard the whole conversation."_

"_Yes Sir!"_

**Mr. Yagami and Lilia watched as Matsuda walked out the door. The rest of them had gone also.**

"_What is it Mr. Yagami, Hopefully you don't think I am crazy…do you?"_

"_No, I do not think you are crazy, but this reminds me of what your Parents told me when I met them a long time ago."_

**Lilia eyes got wide as she let out a gasp.**

"_You knew my parents…?"_

"_Yes, I knew your parents, I ran into them in a grocery store once. A very nice couple… indeed and you were only 10 at the time. You have a strong resemblance of your mother, and your eye's are like your fathers, a blue. Your parents told me about your ability to see ghosts, and you can warn people before dangerous things happen…"_

"_I know all that much about that part…but these dreams…they feel so real."_

"_Well, Your parents also mentioned that you could…you could slightly have a chance that you are physic. You can see into the future and you have premonitions."_

**Lilia shook her head, tears formed in the corner of her eyes.**

"_Then how could I have not been able to prevent my brother's death! If that was the case, I could have saw, and warned him not to go…I just…"_

**All this tension, Lilia is only 15…I do not think she could have handled the truth, but it is best if she new, now the guilt is affecting her in any way it can. Mr. Yagami thought. Lilia lifted her eyes to the sun, the face of her brother kept appearing in her mind. Why did I not see it? Why did I not have a vision of some sort, or a warning or…Lilia Tried to ponder these unexplained thoughts, the guilt was like pressure waiting to explode.**

"_It is not your fault Lilia, sometimes it just doesn't happen. Well, you should go get ready…we are leaving in 2 minutes."_

"_Yes Mr. Yagami."_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"_This is such a boring car ride!" Matsuda sighed._

"_We are almost there, stop complaining Matsuda!" _

"_Yes Sir."_

**The Grey van pulled into a hotel drive way. Everyone was nervous and could not wait to see what the Mysterious L looked like, Except Lilia. She was hoping what she had told Matsuda would be just like what she said. Mr. Yagami parked the car and everyone quickly got out. As everyone took the elevator to the third floor, Lilia become more and more nervous, twitting her fingers in a slow matter, and continuously keeping her eyes cast to the floor. Mr. Yagami knew the nervousness Lilia had felt but could also imagine if it were true, if she really could see the future, or bits of it. They finally reached the Third floor, room # 48. Lilia took a deep breathe as Mr. Yagami knocked on the door. They all stood in silence as a low voice spoke.**

"_Come In"_

**This was the moment they were waiting for, a decisive moment, where they finally get to see the famous L, in person. Mr. Yagami opened the door…tension and shock filled the Room. Lilia let out a gasp, Matsuda and Mr. Yagami eyes got wide with astonishment. **_"I knew I wasn't crazy…He is exactly as I said he was…but how --- "Lilia_** Thought.**

"_Lilia – Chan, it is just how you described to me…but how did you…"_** Matsuda Whispered.**

**There Stood L, the Famous detective, Just As Lilia had described him. Everyone watched as L scratched his left foot on his right leg.**

"_Hello, my name is L, please come in."_

**Everyone stepped in; Lilia shut the door but still kept her eyes cast to the floor. She could not believe she was right. This was a turning point in Lilia's life. One that would change her perspective completely.**


	3. A Dark Heart

**A Dark Heart**

* * *

**Mr. Yagami and the crew who was delighted to get off their feet, sat down on a large white couch, surrounded by four other couches arranged in a circle. The atmosphere in the room was stuffy; the silence of no words filled the spaces between. No one could help themselves but stare at Ryuuzaki as he sat down; Knees drawn to the chest, sitting on his feet in an oddly manner, with a box of nerd's candy in his right hand. **

"**So, I heard a new team member arrived two weeks ago; isn't that right Mr. Yagami?"**

**Ryuuzaki's muffled low voice broke the silence. Mr. Yagami shifted nervously in his spot. **

"**Yes, that is right Ryuuzaki. Her name is Lilia Haori."**

**Lilia's eyes shifted up to Ryuuzaki's gaze. Those eyes she felt, could pierce someone's soul with one look.**

"**I – I am Lilia Haori." Lilia's voice was quite unsteady.**

"**So you are Tsuaki Haori's sister. I'm sorry for your loss."**

**Lilia's eyes got wide. She started to feel the hot tears form, pushing for a release, but she held them back refusing to cry.**

"**Maybe we shouldn't discuss the topic of her brother's death right now, and just focus on how to catch Kira." Mr. Yagami suggested in a stern tone.**

"**Very well then, Mr. Yagami do you have any leads?"**

**Mr. Yagami cleared his voice, shifting nervously in his spot again.**

"**No leads so far, we can't seem to find a suspect, but I did figure out that Kira needs a face and name to kill."**

**Matsuda suddenly sat up, a smile formed on his lips.**

"**Also, if Kira can't get to a victim by meeting and finding out their name, he will use any information and TV news as a source."**

**Mr. Yagami Smiled. **

"**Exactly, nice work Matsuda."**

**Lilia watched as a thoughtful gaze took over Ryuuzaki's face.**

"**I see, very well…Watari and I have set up a observation, one of the death row inmates is being me. We will see what happens when he opposes Kira."**

**Everyone's eyes turned in attention to Watari, as he turned on the T.V. A buffed up guy with white complexion, black hair, brown eyes and wearing a black suit sat at a desk with papers in hand.**

"**This is L, Kira you need to stop these killings for your so called "Better World." What you are doing is wrong and completely unexplainable, you---"**

**All of the sudden the guy started to grip at his chest, gasping for air. He quickly fell to the floor with a huge "THUD", people all around him were franticly trying to help him. As they went off air, Watari calmly turned off the T.V. Tensions they felt turned to the attention of Lilia whose fists were clenched.**

"**Lilia, are you ---"Matsuda's voice was cut short.**

"**Kira…Kira must be stopped! How many more innocent or not innocent people shall die in the hands of him?"**

**Lilia's anger cry echoed the room. Everyone knew her limit was pushed far beyond her boundaries. Ryuuzaki stared at the teary-eyed Lilia. Long black curly hair, blue eyes and white skin, wearing a short black evening gown and black high heel dress shoes, he could see right through her pain.**

"**Lilia, rests assure you we will find him soon." Ryuuzaki's voice grew quite.**

**Lilia stood, feeling the pain rise stronger that before. Head throbbing, heart racing she spoke with a hateful tone.**

"**I'll find him, even if I have to die trying to do so. He took away everything that was mine, and destroyed the light of happiness in my heart. Now all that remains is empty tears, and darkness of an unforgiving soul."**

**Lilia felt all eyes on her as she headed for the door.**

"**Lilia – Chan…"**

**Lilia wiped away the tears as she opened the door.**

"**Don't follow me Matsuda, please!"**

"**Lilia But ---"**

**Lilia slammed the door shut before Matsuda could finish. Half way outside she burst into a sob. "Forgive me brother for being so weak, I know that you would rather have me smiling than to see me mourn. I have kept this bottled up inside of me for so long, refusing to show any emotion of my sadness until now. There is no more use in hiding it." She said to herself. All the questions of "why" ran through her head. The world was normal, until all the sudden, someone who earns himself the title of Kira, calling him a "God" because he plans to rid the imperfect world of crime, changes the course of events in history, and how people are judged. People living in fear, some praise him, others outraged at such a thing. Not paying attention to where she was going, Lilia ran into a tall boy with blond sandy hair, his eyes were brown and he wore a light brown shirt with tan kaki pants. Stopping Lilia looked up, both of their eyes met.**

"**I'm sorry I – I wasn't paying attention…" Lilia's voice was shaky. "Please forgive me."**

**The boy smiled, his blond wavy hair blew perfectly with the breeze.**

"**It's ok, are you alright?"**

**Lilia quickly wiped the remaining tears away. Deciding on wither or not to continue the conversation, or just push pass him and go about her way. **

"**Yes, just a little emotional, by the way my name is Lilia…"**

"**My names Light Yagami, Mr. Yagami's son."**

**Lilia's eyes got wide. Mr. Yagami's son? She thought. The skies that were cheery turned a color grey; the sun went into hiding behind storm clouds that made its way in the sky.**

"**I think we should go looks like it's about to storm heavy." Light said in a quickened tone. **

**Lilia looked up at the sky. It was sunny just a minute ago…hmm weird. She thought.**

"**I know a place, it's a sushi restaurant not far from here; we can wait out the storm." Lilia suggested.**

**She looked down at Light again.**

"**Sure, sounds good."**

**Lilia smiled as they ran towards the restaurant. As soon as they reached the door, it started to downpour. Was it just raining? Alternatively, could it really be her brother's tears, knowing she had come face to face with her awaiting fate?**

* * *

**S/N [Side Note]: AAA I don't feel as I did much better on this chapter lol. but I gave it my best! I really think Lilia shouldn't have given her real name...although she didn't know that Light is acually Kira! -.-' But in this world, who can you learn to trust? xD. Please Reveiw! It would be so awesome if you did! (^.^)**


	4. Deadly Posioned Affection

Sorry for the long wait update! I am in Between A Story I am writing and this fanfict, and + Someother things. But I alway find time to fit this in! =)

* * *

Entering the sushi restaurant, they made their place at booth 9. The sweet smell of Japanese scented candles filled the room with a pleasant aroma. Grabbing the menu, Lilia quickly skimmed through the pages before setting it in front of Light.

"You're a pretty fast order, aren't you?" Light slightly smiled.

Lilia blushed a little, feeling slightly embarrassed she began to fumble around with the saltshaker.

"Yes, I am, you see my…my brother and I used to come here every afternoon for lunch. So I know the menu like the back of my hand."

Light laughed.

"So you claim, tell me, what is the best thing to order?"

Lilia hesitated. Setting down the saltshaker, she smiled. A guy asking me? Now this is the first. She thought to herself.

"Well, the most recommended dish is the Sushi deluxe. You get more sushi, with a side of your choice."

Light nodded his head. He was always used to making choices.

"Sounds great to me." Light said in a happy voice.

A girl with long curly brunette hair, dark brown eyes and wearing a red waiter outfit approached their table.

"Ms. Lilia, I haven't seen you back here since…I am really sorry!" The girl sympathetically said.

"It's alright Raisuma; he's in a better place now. Kira will receive my vengeance when I find him!"

Light shifted nervously in his seat, but kept a cheery face.

"Just be careful alright, Lilia!" Raisuma's voice grew serious." "Oh, are you guys ready to order?"

Lilia smiled.

"I promise, OH I must have some Yakizakana! I'm just dying for some!"

"Alright, and what about your friend?" Raisuma questioned with a smile.

"How about the Sushi Deluxe, with a side of Yakisoba." Light said.

Raisuma nodded as she wrote down their orders. Taking the menus, she left, disappearing into the kitchen.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you brother?" Light questioned with a thoughtful gaze.

Lilia let out a sigh, feeling like she was being to open about her personal life; she was planning on keeping it short detailed. She could not trust anyone, but she felt there was something about Light that made her feel different.

"Well he was on a police duty in Tokyo; somehow Kira tricked him into giving him a list of detailed names of prisoners. After that he killed him, his death was ruled as suicide by jumping in front of a train."

Light's eyes grew wide with shock, he remembered that night.

"Oh I am very sorry." Light quietly said.

Lilia Shrugged.

"It's fine."

Raisuma came back with a platter full of food; the smell was far from delicious. Raisuma carefully laid out the dishes, then left again. Lilia licked her lips as she took a pair of chopsticks and started to chow on Yakizakana. After five bites, Lilia looked up at Light, who barely touches his food.

"I must be acting like a pig…"

Light laughed.

"Not at all, I think I will take this---"

Hearing a squeal, Lilia saw Light's face fill with tension as a girl with long blond hair, part of it in pigtails, green eyes and white skin, wearing gothic Lolita white laced up outfit, pulled up a chair and sat next to Light.

"Light – Kun, I thought I never would find you here!" The girl squealed. "Besides, who is this?"

"Misa, this is Lilia, a friend of mine." Light said.

Misa eyed Lilia, and then smiled.

"Konnichiwa Lilia – Chan, O Genki Desu ka?"

Lilia laughed.

"Genki Desu. O Genki Desu Ka, Misa – Chan?"

"Genki Desu, Hajimemashite!" Misa said as she held out her hand.

Shaking Misa's hand, Lilia felt something disturbing, but she did not know what made her feel that way.

"Hai, Hajimemashite."

Misa giggled. Lilia felt uneasy as she saw the irritated look on Light's face.

"Excuse us for a minute Lilia; I need to talk with Light!" Misa quickly said as she tugged him out of the booth and down an empty hall, into a deserted room.

Lilia could not help but to wonder if something was wrong, but she felt unsettled.

* * *

"Don't you think you are getting a little to close to her?" Misa sternly questioned.

"I know what I am doing Misa." Light quietly said.

"You like her don't you?" Misa said, disapprovingly.

Light sighed. He did not think Misa could get any more annoying.

"I admit, I do like her, but I have a plan." Light smiled.

Misa's eyes lit up with interest.

"What?"

"I will date her, and since she works for the force it will give me a great opportunity to join, which will give me access. Then we will kill her. Light calmly said.

Misa smiled at that plan.

"Then I will befriend her, but she cannot find out you are Kira, and I am the second!" Misa whispered.

Light Scoffed as he began walking to the back.

"If she can even withstand your annoyingness long enough to be your friend, besides, she will never know."

Misa Gasped as she stormed out the back door.

* * *

Lilia looked up and saw Light. As he sat back down, she could see he was happy again.

"Where is Misa – Chan?"

Light smiled as he started to put his food in a take out box.

"She left, we were just talking about the second Kira, and how it cannot be possible." Light said as he closed box and looked at Lilia.

The chopstick in Lilia's left hand snapped under the pressure of her sudden anger.

"I've heard about the second Kira, a person who idolizes the first. That person is a total idiot! I should take both Kira's head's and shove them in a tank full man eating sharks!"

Light stared at Lilia, and then broke out in laughter.

"Yes major idiot, and quite aggressive there I should say! Besides, do you think I could work with you on this case?"

Lilia smiled.

"That would be up to your father, and yes I am aggressive."

Light chuckled.

"I'm sure he wont mind, besides, I like you, so it would be cool to work together."

Lilia hesitated. They had just met; things were moving fast, she was beginning to feel something was fishy.

"I – I like you too, yeah that would be cool."

Light smiled, as they grabbed their food and headed into the cold evening. My plan is working! Light thought to himself. Lilia Haori, you are all mine, just an other pawn in this game of chess.

* * *

S/N: YIKES! Talk about being deceived in a nice manner way. I hope Lilia gets smarter as this fanfict proggresses. Anyways Please reveiw! **AND** If you think I have any areas where i can fix and make better, all your guys feed back is **WELCOMED**!. =D.


End file.
